Why is It a Sin?
by yukiyosaki
Summary: (Pairing: AkaKi) "Ryouta, aku akan membuat malam ini menjadi tak terlupakan bagimu." WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/ R-18.


Tanpa terasa waktu terus merangkak maju. Bergulir perlahan selayaknya musim. Tanpa memiliki kepastian mereka datang silih berganti, tanpa pernah tau kapan akan berhenti. Kini sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak masa SMP para Generasi Keajaiban.

"Ah, maaf!"

Seseorang menabrak Akashi Seijuurou saat berpapasan di antara sosok-sosok asing yang berlalu-lalang di ruangan ini, sebuah gedung cukup luas dengan berbagai dekorasi pesta bertema putih-merah muda.

"Tak apa," balas lelaki bersurai merah. Ia hendak kembali berlalu.

"Aka... Akashicchi?!" Laki-laki pirang yang menabraknya tadi menahan langkahnya.

Akashi merasa familiar dengan sosok itu. Tubuh tinggi semampai, kulit seputih porselen, lekuk senyum hangat di wajah itu, dan caranya memanggil namanya... Sosok yang telah lama tak ia jumpa sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, Kise Ryouta.

"Ryouta, lama tak berjumpa." Akashi merasakan momen yang nostalgik saat melihat sosok itu.

"Ya.. tak terasa sudah hampir sepuluh tahun ya?" Kise merasakan hal yang sama.

Akashi mengamati sekilas sosok di hadapannya. Tak banyak yang berubah darinya. Ia tetap terlihat modis dan menarik. Hanya tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berbeda namun masih dengan warna pirang keemasan yang sama. Lekuk senyum di wajahnya membuat eksistensinya selalu memikat. Lamat-lamat Akashi mencium semerbak aroma parfum yang ia kenakan. Lembut, tak terlalu kuat namun merangsang seperti feromon yang memancing perhatian seluruh entitas di sekitarnya.

Akashi Seijuurou yang Kise kenal sejak SMP kini berdiri di hadapannya. Satu hal yang pertama kali tertangkap netranya adalah surai yang sewarna iris mata laki-laki itu. Scarlet indah yang mencuri fokus semua orang. Warna yang menjadi simbol keberanian itu membuat sosoknya tampak berwibawa, siapa pun akan segan saat menatapnya. Satu hal yang tampak kontras berubah padanya hanya satu, kini sosok itu telah tumbuh lebih tinggi beberapa milimeter dari Kise.

Hari ini adalah hari bahagia bagi Aomine Daiki dan Momoi Satsuki. Takdir membawa mereka hingga tiba sejauh ini, menyatukan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan. Semua anggota Generasi Keajaiban turut hadir merasaka sukacita kedua sahabat mereka tersebut.

"Akachin, kau bertambah tinggi sekarang," ujar Murasakibara.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Midorimacchi, apa item keberuntunganmu hari ini?"

"Ini," ia mengeluarkan selembar pakaian dalam wanita dari saku jasnya. Kontan saja seluruh anggota Generasi Keajaiban menggodanya.

"Midorima-kun, darimana kau mendapatkan benda itu?" Kuroko ikut menyahut.

"Ryouta, apa kesibukanmu sekarang? Masih menjadi model?" Mereka mengobrol sambil menikmati segelas minuman di sudut ruangan.

"Tidak, sekarang aku menjadi _hairstylist._ Dunia modeling membuatku lelah. Bagaimana denganmu, Akashicchi?" Kise balik bertanya.

"Menjalankan bisnis keluarga." Keluarga Akashi adalah pengusaha kaya raya, tentu saja ia yang akan mewarisi itu semua.

"Ah, tentu kau sangat sibuk ya?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu."

Kise merasa baru pernah bertatap dengan Akashi sedalam ini. Mereka hanya mengobrol ringan namun sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti bergejolak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memicu jantungnya berdegup normal. Atau mungkin telah terjadi suatu reaksi hormon dopamin, oksitosin, dan adrenalin dalam tubuhnya yang tak ia sadari. Reaksi itulah yang melecutkan perasaan euphoria ketika seseorang tengah jatuh cinta.

Fokusnya tak pernah dapat lepas dari eksistensi makhluk tinggi tegap itu. Caranya bertutur sangat tenang namun ada ketegasan yang menghanyutkan, seperti titah seorang pangeran yang penuh wibawa. Caranya meneguk wine di tangannya pun sangat elegan layaknya seorang pangeran... lagi-lagi Kise membayangkan seorang pangeran.

Tak terasa resepsi pernikahan telah usai. Satu persatu tamu undangan telah undur diri. Setelah saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal, masing-masing anggota Generasi Keajaiban berpisah menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing.

Sesuatu seperti tercekat di dalam hati Kise sebelum pergi. Ia seperti menolak perpisahan ini. Hatinya terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah seolah esok ia tak akan pernah lagi melihat warna merah yang ia favoritkan sejak pertemuan singkat ini. Mereka baru saja bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama. Ia tak mengerti menapa perasaan semacam ini dapat terjadi? Terlebih pada seorang laki-laki?

"Hei, Ryouta!" suara itu memanggilnya.

Kise menoleh ke arah sosok pangeran yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "Akashicchi?"

"Berikan aku nomor ponselmu."

Kise tersenyum seolah baru saja mendapatkan sekilas cahaya harapan. "Tentu."

xxx

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak pertemuan Akashi dengan teman-teman lamanya yang nostalgik, terutama dengan sosok yang telah mengukirkan segurat senyum di memorinya. Laki-laki itu... kenapa mencuat perasaan aneh saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya? Hal ini kedengaran tak wajar. Kenapa ia harus tertarik pada laki-laki? Tapi entah sejak kapan Akashi telah menyadari dirinya memiliki orientasi seksual semacam itu.

Kise Ryouta.

Sebaris nama tertulis pada kontak telepon. Hanya beberapa digit angka itu yang tertinggal dari pertemuan singkat mereka. Ia tau ia bisa saja menghubungi laki-laki itu kapan pun jika ia menghendaki. Namun ia selalu ragu setiap menatap deret nomor itu. Ada suatu hal yang membuat dirinya tertahan untuk menghubunginya meski dalam batinnya telah penuh sesak terjejali perasaan yang merajalela tentang sosok itu.

Sebuah panggilan masuk membuat segenap kesadarannya bangkit dari lamunan. Nama itu tertera pada layar ponselnya. Nama yang sama dengan sosok yang tengah terbayang di pikirannya saat ini,

"Halo, Akashicchi! Ini Kise Ryouta. Kau masih menyimpan nomor teleponku kan?"

"Ya, tentu."

"Akashicchi, apa kau sibuk?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Tak terlalu. Ada apa?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku minum malam ini?"

Ajakan yang tak mungkin sanggup ia tolak. Meski akal sehatnya bejuang keras mengalahkan segenap hasrat hati seorang pria yang tengah dilanda rasa kasmaran.

xxx

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Akashi merebahkan sosok pirang itu di tempat tidurnya setelah memberinya satu tablet aspirin.

"Ya..." jawabnya lirih.

Kise mabuk karena terlalu banyak menenggak alkohol jadi Akashi harus mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen. Sosok pirang itu terlelap beberapa saat setelah terbaring di tempat tidur. Sebenarnya Akashi enggan beranjak pergi namun sepertinya ia tak perlu terus berada disini sementara Kise telah terlelap semakin dalam.

Dan seseorang yang meneleponnya semakin mengalahkan keinginannya untuk tetep tinggal disisi pria ini.

"Ya. Aku segera kesana." Jawabnya singkat sebelum memutus telepon dari seseorang.

Untuk terakhir kali, Akashi menatap sosok yang terlelap itu.

"Aka... shicchi..." Mendadak ia terjaga.

"Kau bangun, Ryouta?" Akashi mendekatinya. "beristirahatlah. Aku harus segera pergi..."

"Jangan..." Dengan mata masih terpejam dan kepala yang berat, ia meraih jemari pria itu, menggenggamnya erat-erat. "tetaplah disini..."

Langkah Akashi terpatri sejenak. Batinnya berkecambuk diantara pilihan untuk pergi dan tetap tinggal. Tentu ia ingin untuk tetap tinggal namun...

"Ryouta, maaf aku harus..."

Kise menarik lengan pria itu hingga terjatuh menimpanya. Ketika membuka kelopak matanya ia mendapati tubuhnya tertindih. Pria itu mengembalikan tatapan yang ia lontarkan. Keduanya dapat saling membau aroma alkohol dari napas mereka. Hanya kedua tatapan itulah yang mengisi keheningan waktu selama beberapa saat.

Kise berinisiatif mengakhiri kebungkaman ini dengan tautan bibirnya yang mengait bibir kemerahan Akashi. Akashi dapat merasakan gerakan perlahan dan lembut yang dilakukan pria pirang tersebut.

Ini tak seharusnya terjadi, pikir Akashi.

"Ryouta, hentikan! Kau sedang mabuk, jangan lakukan ini..."

"Tidak, Akashicchi. Aku sepenuhnya sadar melakukanya."

"Aku tak bisa melaku..."

Kise kembali menarik tubuh Akashi. Membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang lebih dalam. Dinding kokoh akal sehatnya lama-kelamaan roboh oleh hujaman emosi yang bertubi tersebut. Akashi menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti hasrat cinta yang memanggilnya.

" _Ryouta, aku akan membuat malam ini menjadi tak terlupakan bagimu._ "

Ia menanggalkan tiap helai kain yang membalut kulit molek Kise. Kemudian mengambil alih posisinya, mendominasi tubuh seputih boneka porselen yang tertindih di bawahnya. Jemarinya menciptakan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang mengantarkan tiap desahan keluar dari mulut pria bersurai keemasan, menggetarkan tiap sensorinya, dan membuainya setinggi nirwana. Kini jejak-jejak merah tertinggal di tiap inci permukaan kulit itu.

"Akashicchi, lakukanlah..." pinta sosok itu.

Tatapnya mendesak Akashi agar segera melakukan sentuhan yang lebih intim untuk membawa mereka menuju puncak surgawi. Akashi menyambutnya dengan lekuk seringai penuh hasrat.

xxx

"Ryouta..." sebuah suara membisik lirih di daun telinga Kise esok harinya.

"Hmmh..." Ia hanya mengerang tanpa bergeming.

Akashi merengkuhkan tubuh semampainya, membagi kehangatan bersama dibalik selembar selimut yang membalut kulit polos mereka. Terasa begitu berat untuk bangkit dari kenyamanan ini, pikirnya.

"Ryouta, bangunlah..." Ia mengecup lembut laki-laki yang terlelap di sampingnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia bergeming.

"Akashicchi... apa yang terjadi semalam?" Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya seperti masih setengah sadar.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak ingat?"

"Bukan begitu, aku ingat... Hanya saja ini terasa seperti mimpi," ujarnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Ryouta."

Suara dering ponsel milik Akashi memotong pembicaraan mereka. Akashi tampak ragu untuk menjawabnya tapi kemudian ia tetap meraih telepon tersebut.

"Ya... maaf, semalam aku tak bisa datang. Kau masih menungguku?"

Beberapa saat setelah selesai dengan pembicaraan di telepon, ia kembali pada Kise. Tatapan iris keemasan itu menyirat penuh tanya pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Barusan tadi adalah tunanganku," ucapnya tanpa menunggu pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Kise.

"Oh, jadi... kau sudah bertunangan?"

"Begitulah." Akashi terdengar getir. "pernikahan kami akan dilakukan bulan depan."

"Haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat?"

"Ryouta, maafkan aku. Seharusnya hal ini tak terjadi diantara kita."

"Jangan meminta maaf, akulah yang seharusnya tidak hadir diantara kalian. Aku senang bisa menikmati waktu yang singkat bersamamu." Ia memasang segurat senyum agar Akashi tak merasa telah menyakitinya. "kembalilah padanya, Akashicchi."

Akashi meraih wajah pasi di hadapanya, membelainya lembut untuk terakhir kali.

Kise menjatuhkan tatapnya, menyembunyikan rebas air mata yang hendak gugur. Ia bahkan tak sanggup menatap punggung laki-laki itu saat berpaling meninggalkannya. Tak seorang pun sanggup mendengar suara retakan hatinya yang remuk berkeping-keping.

Andai saja pertemuan singkat itu tak mempertemukan kedua insan ini, tak akan lahir pedih yang melantahkan hati mereka. Andai saja Akashi berhak memilih untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya, untuk memilih bersanding bersama sosok yang didambanya. Sayangnya jalan hidupnya telah ditentukan oleh sebuah perjodohan.

Layaknya seorang pangeran, sosok gagah berambut merah itu berjalan tegap menggandeng sang mempelai wanita setelah mengucapkan sumpah suci pernikahan. Semua orang menyambut mereka penuh suka cita. Diantara wajah-wajah tersebut, Akashi terfokus pada satu sosok pirang yang menatapnya diantara para tamu undangan yang hadir. Kedua iris mereka saling bertaut seolah membagi rasa pedih yang sama meski tak terungkap. Dalam tatap mereka, keduanya saling berkata meski tak terucap.

 _"Akashicchi, apa kau bahagia? Aku sungguh berharap kau bahagia saat ini."_

 _"Bagaimana aku akan bahagia bersama orang yang tak kucintai? Katakan Ryouta, apakah ini adil?"_

 _"Mungkin tak adil bagi kita. Tapi kepada siapa kita akan menuntut keadilan? Cinta kita adalah terlarang. Namun... mengetahui kita membagi perasaan yang sama, itu sudah cukup berarti bagiku. Meski tak saling memiliki. Aku akan selalu mengenang kebersamaan singkat kita dengan indah, Akashicchi."_

Sebuah lekuk tipis terlihat di wajah sendu Kise sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya. Kemudian sosoknya menghilang tertelan keramaian.

 _"Ryouta..."_

 **THE END**

Kise, aku juga sedih akashi nikah sama cewe lain... hiksss *author baper* tapi yang lebih bikin sedih sebenernya karena mereka ga bisa bersatu. Sebenernya aku heran, kenapa selalu ada adegan ehem di setiap fanficku? Kadang jadi ngerasa mesum sendiri.. lol

Makasih udah baca!

Review apreciated^^


End file.
